A Certain Daughter of Imagine Breaker
by Misaka 20.001
Summary: Kamijou Misaki is a Hybrid.have an electro master ESPer power and Imagine Breaker in her posession. she can do magic too but when she enter Academy City to find her lost dad, the magic in her right hand has been disarmed. without magic and seal of Imagine Breaker, she began her adventure in Academy City.
1. Prolog

The hazel colored hair girl walk silently as she step in 'Science Gate', Academy City. the gate guardian has been defeated without difficult by the girl.

"Tadaima," the girl whisper.

a spark in her forehad clearly can be seen even from afar. it was merely three or four step of the girl, suddenly she stopped by a man. a man in black outfit with formal-looking appaerance.

"It seem you have through the gate as harsh as usual," the man said in confidence voice, "like mother, like daughter," he add.

The girl pull his right sleeve and show a rather strange tatto in her right hand. various symbol and magic logo has been draw in her hand permanently. it is a seal that stripped down a power in her right hand.

"Did because i have this seal, you thought i'm magician?" the girl tapped her hand, "You know i'm ESPer too, just with seal in my right hand," she add.

"Hybrid," the man said, "If you are an ESPer, you wont defeated those guys with magic, right?"

"Aah...You are so annoying, the girl then reach her pocket and show a coin with English Seal and Necesarrius Seal in each side.

"Railgun? it's already outdated you know," the man tapped her head and a barier surrounding his Body.

"It's not Railgun," the girl said.

she aimed her coin and with electricity in her left hand, the coin launched in high speed. its suddenly divided in three direction, the one is turn left and attack the barier from left side, the second turn reight nad piercing the right side the last one piercing the center said. it seems that attack alone is noe enough. it's untill the tree divided part of coin chanelled high voltage electricity in the barier and eventually break it. the man inside it obviously get shocked by the electricty and colapsed.

the girl confidently step again, the Academy City has been penetrated. but after five step, the girl suddenly look at under her foot. a magical seal appear and stripped some of the tatto in her hand quickly. the girl jump but something invisible prevent it. the girl colapsed after receive magical blow from the seal. the remaining Tatto in her right hand is 10 percent of before.

The man try to stand up and look proudly at her victim.

"Kamijou Misaki," he said slowly, "Roman Chaolic church has inform us that your magic is based on the tatto. while its difficult in ANglican to strip it and diasrm your magic, its possible in Roman."

the man take out a handcuff but suddenly a kick from the girl make the man fall in his butt. the girl running as fast as possible. though her body is still hurt and she cant use magic again, she still have enough power as human and ESPer to make an effort.

"I must find daddy," she whisper.

**after receive some annoying comment in Tsundere Team Up. i began to reshuffle myself and write this story. its so damn annoying when someone who doesnt finish her/his reading is commented. so i decide to write something new and show that i now the ruler so shut up already, read it and comment afterward. you can hold your harsh and violent comment after reading.**

**about the story, oh...its another TAMNI future. i'm not sure if i can write this. unlike my sister who has her own fan, i'm not have it yet. i will gratefull enough if someone comment it and will be thanks a lot if he/she follow it. so i can write for the sake of someone who wait the continuation.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**A certain Hacker in Academy City.  
**

Academy City's Population is reach 3 million people and 85% of the population is student with 5% is cyborg and AI and the remaining 10% is adult and scientist. Technology in this city is already 20-30 years ahead compared to outside of academy city. If there's anyplace called Science Gate, it should be this city.

In this City, there is famous hacker. The hacker that can control any system, take over the greatest AI in this city and even find any secret information. That's famous hacker called by name…

"Yuuko! I'm in!" I open the door with compressed light because my hand is full with ramen from Min-san. After the door opened, I enter the room and cold breeze welcomed my arrival in this room.

This room is so cold. Even food storage wouldn't be this cold, right? probably you never see a room like this before. even normal girl's room wouldn't covered with unknown mechines, LCD monitor andelectric cable's. the small space left -the floor in the middle of the room- was filled by medium sized bed. as thought burried by mountain of doll,the girl turned around

"I said it already! Call me ALICE!" the little girl in the bed said angrily.

Aah…when she is pouting like that, she is so cute. Her name is Shionji Yuuko, code name, Alice. she looked just like a doll with small face, a pair of large eyes that were contrast with her small face, her skin is pale white thin limbs, sleek hair and she was wearing pale blue pajamas with cartoon bear picture on it. After receive a certain accident in one of Academy City facility, she is escape alone and make her way to become NEET. Hiding from board director and any facility who want her power.

But she is so bad in maintain herself. Always forgot her food and hate bath. This is my task to…

I placed the bowl of ramen in litle desk beside her.

"It's breakfast already, are you not hungry yet?" I asked.

She look at the bowl and touch it nonchalanty. After a few second look at me and the bowl, she eat it unwillingly. So slow and so cute, I thought.

"Disgusting! Why are you look ate me with that pervert face," she said angrily.

"ahaha…you are so cute, you know," I said.

"Stop it, let me eat it and don't look at me!" Yuuko turned away and show her back tome.

For me, this girl is savior. She like help people and make them become her servant. All NEET –or should I said, Skill-out and The Revolutionist, too?- gather around her. Me? I'm just ordinary schoolboy who take care of this little girl.

Min-san –a woman in ramen shop under this room- force me to deliver food for Yuuko. It's her habit to forgot to eat. Her only nutrition is from…

Yuuko put her bowl and face me.

"Dokupe!" she said.

Yes, it's an canned drink. I walk into refrigerator to take one dokupe and give it to her after open it. With happy face, she drank it till the last drop.

"Houtaro! I need your help," suddenly Yuuko type in her keyboard so fast, "There Is a certain girl who need your help. Bring her here, I need her."

Aah…it's her serious mode. Many picture that she get from CCTV footage around city appear in her LCD Montitor. Three footage and it's show the same thing. A hazel colored long haired girl with brown cloak who chased by an ESPer Chaser. Its cyborg who look like human but with many 'anti ESPer Ability'

"Where and who?" I ask.

"in District seven, her name is Kamijou Misaki," Yuuko answered, "You will need those three help. I will call them, just running there quickly."

I grab Yuuko Ramen bowl and dash out from the room. After put the Ramen Bowl into Ramen Shop Kitchen, I dash quickly to district seven. My ability is called Ray to control light. Compressed, decompressed, make it as weapon, deflect or reflect it and…

Become light it self. Human particel is so fragile but it can reform and change into another matter. This knowledge is become secret technique of certain ESPer. One of them, is Me. District 7 is not too far from Hanamaru Ramen Shop.

Then, I grab my cellphone and call Yuuko.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"You see alley in your left, stand by in there and…"

Before Yuuko answer finished, an explossion appeared from the alley. A girl with hazel colored long hair jump and land with ease. I thought her jump is so high, she is ESPer? I can see a spark in her forehead. Electromaster, eh? But she look so worn out.

The people around her is gather and look at her curiously. Then, it come. The pursuer. An 170 cm tall with lightning conductor rod in both hand. Their number is 4 and its obvious the girl will fainted soon.

"Waht you wait, help her!" yuuko shout from my cellphone.

Without hesitante, I'm dash into the girl front and deflect light around us.

"yo!" I greeted her.

"What are you doing here? I don't need your help!" the girl shout.

"Keep you self calm, lady," I said, "I can make us invisible but I can't deflect sound."

The girl shut her mouth.

"Follow me, they will change their eye soon," I grab her hand and that girl for some reason seems obey me.

"No, they are in my control," Yuuko said from my cellphone.

"Who are you? who is in the phone? Why you help me?" the girl give me quick question.

"Stop it, we will answer it soon," I said.

But that's not long. Suddenly, another ESPer Chaser appear in front of us. This one is a type to catch me, a Ray Handler. Damn it!

"Yuuko, are they in your control?" I asked.

"Call me Alice! And no, they are not!" Yuuko Answered, "Somehow, I cant go through their control."

"Black Hand?" I asked.

"Maybe…"

Suddenly, a beam shooted from their hand. I dodge it with the girl. But the girl simply reflect the beam with lightning. Oh…she is really electromaster. That's it! ESPer chaser is created based on ESPer ability. If this ESPer Chaser is designed after my ability, then that's girl is have an adventage.

"Can you defeat it?" I asked.

"They doesn't have that damn rod," she answered.

"Because they are not designed after your ability, but mine." I replied.

The girl grab her pocket and take out a coin. A coin? Then, her with left hand she shoot the coin. The coin separated in three different part and piercing two ESPer Chaser in front of us, disarmed them.

Then, we run again. I can't turn into light with this girl. I thought, so what should I do?

"Turn Left! Tetsu-senpai wait you!" Yuuko shout from the cellphone.

I turn left and like Yuuko said, a man who about twenty in age with darkish skin appear with medium sized car. the front door is open.

"Come here!" he said loudly.

I push the girl into the car and she look fine after enter the car. I jump too and after both of us inside the car, this man with bulging biceps is called Tetsu-senpai. he then push down the pedal in the car and The car runing quickly while Tetsu-senpai give his smile.

"Yo! It seems you run into trouble again," he said, "Can I borrow your money after all of this done?"

"No! I know you will gamble again," I said.

"Aah…Hotarou, don't be so cruel. I'm almost win this time if Alice doesn't call me to save your ass from that bastard ESPer Chaser," he said it like it was normal conversation between student.

Tetsu-senpai is big guy who can beat a crap of any cyborg in this city. He is ex-boxer but waste his time in gambling instead. One of Yuuko Main force.

"So, can you explain who are you?" the girl between us ask, "And it's cramped here!"

"Sorry," I move my self into backseat, "By the way, you should talk to Yuuko…"

"Alice!"

Oh…so the cellphone is still connected?

"My name is Alice," Yuuko said from my cellphone, "It's my honor to meet you, Kamijou Misaka. i will explain properly what you should now, but you must come here first."

The girl just keep silent but nodded. I think she know how dangerous is Tetsu-senpai, or it must because Yuuko voice is believeble. But, whatever the reason is, this girl will stick with me like another fellow who Yuuko saved.

#

Tetsu-senpai leave after drop us in Hanamaru. I greeted Min-san and make our way into upfloor. We enter Yuuko room and both of us welcomed by the cold breeze as usual. For me, it's no problem since I can adapt my temperature but for Kamijou-san, she seems disturbed by the cold but just keep silent.

"Welcome, Kamijou Misaki-san," Yuuko greeted.

"You are just little girl?" Kamijou-san.

"I'm not kid, you know!"

"CUTE!" suddenly Kamijou-san dash into Yuuko and hug her.

Aah…if I girl, maybe I will do the same. Yuuko little body is almost like the doll around her. While Kamijou-san hugged the girl, Yuuko try to free herself but fail. I just smile to how cute they are. And then enter and closed the door behind me.

"So…can we back to the problem? I asked.

"Er..Kamijou-san, please release me," Yuuko asked.

"No!"

Wow…without thinking.

"Just said what you want for me," suddenly the atmosphere become serious.

So it's probably dangerous matter.

"I need your help," Yuuko replied, "the cond…

"I'm here to find my father," Kamijou-san cut Yuuko sentence, "I'm not helping anyone. I just here for find my father."

"Kamijou Touma, Right?" Yuuko said.

Kamijou-san face stiffened. So, it seems Yuuko now what happen to her father. as expected from Alice, eh?

"He is now one of board director. But he is controlled by high government. A person inside windowless building," Yuuko said, "Even you meet him, he will not recognize you."

"Are you serious?" Kamijou-san release her hug from Yuuko.

Yuuko then turned her body and faced her computer. Type a few word and tap the CPU. Suddenly so many information appeared in LCD Monitor. The title of newspaper, the news about Revolusionist, the log record from Board Office, a certain report from somewhere.

It has one sentence in common.

_Kamijou Touma, Accelerator and Hamazura Shiage is already in our control. They work for us and give the student impression that hero of World War III is work for make academy city better. _

"Do you believe me?" Yuuko said.

Kamijou-san seems shocked. She then touch the CPU in any infromation on LCD Monitor dissappeared. What happen? I don't know, but her eyes is glowing in blue like she is become CPU. Oh..she is electromaster, right? So it is normal for her.

"Ah…" Kamijou-san back to her consciousness, "i…can't believe it."

"Houtaro, tell Min-san, I have a new guess. She will live here in temporary," Yuuko give an order.

And with that, I leave them. I don't know what happen but it seems it's really serious.

#

**Yo! Is this as good as you hope? In case you know one of them, I take Alice/Shionji Yuuko, Hanamaru Ramen, Tetsu-senpai and maybe all NEET Gang from Kamisama No Memochou. Since I cant found the tag for Kamimemo, si I'm not labelled it as crossover. And introduce my Original character, Ray Handler, Hotarou. Yes, she is so normal even in TAMNIverse standart. But it has something to do with another person, a certain rival with ability to control shadow. About Kamijou Misaki, I know she is not in spotlight this chapter but it's just for introduce Alice. I must re-read the novel thought for remember NEET gang.**

**The main problem? You are already read it right? Kamijou Touma, Accelerator and Hamazura Shiage now in control of Windowless building. Soon, we will meet Last Order, Hamazura's children and all of Revolusionist member. Just be patient and you will read the war between Revolutionist and The Controller.**

**About Magic and ESPer ability inside Misaki's body. Its clear in novel that if ESPer use magic, he/she will receive a certain demage since Mana and [what is it called? I forgot the name] doesn't go together. But in case of kimidori [an half cyborg in TAMNI NT2] she can redirect the demage into land with her cyborg hand. Do you remember that scene? **

**So, let I said. Kamijou Misaki posessed Imagine Breaker 'just in her right hand' so while she can use ESPer power in any of her body part except her right hand, she also can use magic with redirect the demage into the tatto, the tatto is negated by the right hand.**

**I go by this logic. If you feel is not logical, I will throw the Imagine breaker or the magic part and make Misaki is just ESPer instead. Except you have some suggestion for me, I will gladly receive it. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. And please forgive me about the english. **

**#**

"Like I said, DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

Slash!

A black haired girl slash her shadow scythe into her pursuer. But her pursuer just give a smile after dodge it without difficult.

"You are my fiance, so I must keep an eye on you, right?"

The pursuer is boy with black suit. He look so calm and doesn't even move his hand to dodge the girls attack.

"I will not become you fiance nor wife, so stop it already," the girl said angry.

"Haha~ you Can Not …"

Slash!

Another attack slash the boy but the boy again dodge it.

"Oh…it's you again, Shadow Caster."

"Callme Yozora Hikari, Moron!" the girl protested.

There, Hotarou stand in front off the girl with sword of light in his hand.

"It seems you run into trouble again," he said.

"Tch…who are you? Are you revolusionist too?" the boy asked.

"No, I'm just ordinary school boy," Hotarou make an attack stand, "Who will beat a crap of you, Right now!" and Hotarou dissappear from his enemy sight.

"Tch…reflect the light so you can't be seen," the boy make an defend stand, "do you know how quick is sound, it can make A WAVE!" In the last word, a wave from the boy mouth sweep almost anything in front of him.

Hikari barely defend herself with shadow.

But suddenly, Hotarou appear behind the boy, grab her collar and punch her back. Even without light in his hand, Hotarou make the boy fall in his chest succesfully. His black suit is dirty now but Hotarou just give the boy smile.

"Don't bully girls, sir. Even you are one of the controller member," Hotarou said.

#


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**A certain underground agent**

Don't ask about school. It's so~ Boring. Honestly, I'm average for ESPer. Even my ability is rare case; I still stuck in level 3. With this level I can reach anything I want. Work at a certain facility and get money but I don't do it.

My role is as Surface agent for Yuuko. That's mean I can't get into deep trouble like what NEET, Hikarisaka-Gumi or The Revolutionist do. I must keep safe and give Yuuko information. But of course I can't do that if Yuuko meal is depend on me. Damn…I'm already attached to her clumsy live.

I walked into Hanamaru Ramen that hidden in between district 6 and 5. No, I don't think its coincidence that Ramen Shop (who also sells an ice cream, it's so delicious than the ramen, by the way) is in there. Either Min-san, the owner has something to do with NEET, Hikarisaka-gumi and the Revolutionist or she can throw her shop into the current location with ease.

No, don't mind my babbling. Anyway, after step into an alley, Hanamaru Ramen Shop banner showed in my eyes. The building where the shop located is three floors with the shop in first floor, Alice room (and another empty room) in second floor and a meeting room in third floor.

Min-san looks at me with glare. Err…did I do something wrong again? My eyes catch a glimpse of hazel colored long hair girl. Oh…Kamijou-san is work here?

"Oi! Hotarou! Why you not help to?" Min-san looks at me while holding a tray of ramen.

"No…No, I said it before, I will work if my money is in dangerous level," I replied.

"Then help me without pay," then Min-san give the tray into me.

This again? I take a deep sigh.

Min-san is a young lady in gray with sleeveless vest. Her hair was tied back in ponytail and you could see white sharashi around her chest. She looked just like laborer. The only sign that she is from shop is black apron with 'Hanamaru Ramen Shop' printed in it.

After give the ramen to someone who I don't even sure order the ramen in my hand, I walked back to kitchen and make my way to help Min-san to make a ramen. I'm better at this.

"Oh…It's you," Kamijou-san pokes me, "who are your name again? I forgot."

"Just call me Hotarou, I don't like called by my family name," I answered lazily.

"Then, call me Misaki," the girl gives a bright smile.

I look at her, she still wear the brown cloak over her petite body. Oh…Yuuko is more petite than her. Anyway, she wears other clothes. Where she get the clothes from? I wonder. But my mind interrupted by karate chop from Min-san.

"If you not do your job properly, get rid from here!"

And with that sentence, I was throwing to the back of building.

"Yo Hotarou!"

"Ah…It's you."

"Long time no see, its like Fujishima presence is replaced by you."

Aah…those three guys. The first one is the big guy called Tatsu-senpai. The second is a man who somewhat thin and have a beautiful shade of pink that belongs to primary school student. He called by name Major, with dark green and coffee-colored camouflaging sports attire, a sturdy looking helmet, and a pair of sunglasses shaped like goggles. Even you can't believe it, he is college student.

The third one is A young man who daringly wearing a brightly colored coat with khaki jeans. The only one NEET here that looks so professional. Goes by name Hiro-san.

"I'm not here as Narumi replacement," I said, "anyway, how is Yuuko?" I asked.

"She has little conversation with Misaki-chan a while ago," Major said, "but it's nothing important, I think."

"More importantly, she order us to keep an eye on Fujishima," Hiro-san said.

"Probably Alice just worried," Tetsu-senpai replied, "Don't worry; he is the first one who can receive my blow. Even Yondaime couldn't beat him."

"But he is level zero, you know," I sit beside Tetsu-senpai.

"So what? Even he is level zero, he is the strongest level zero I ever now," Tetsu-senpai answered cheerfully.

Deep in my heart, I envy this guy. He is supposed to be Yuuko care taker, an Assistant if I use Yuuko words. But I'm her brother, how it can be Fujishima become more important one? Aah…Don't mind it.

"I will meet her," I said.

The three of them glance at me. Oh…I think one of you now what I think.

"Hold it!" Major stop me, "Lieutenant Hotarou, I will said it. Alice is not in good mood today."

"If I'm not wrong, it happens once a week. When she will throw anything to anyone," Hiro-san replied.

Isn't that obvious? She is in her period. Damn this NEET guy! I'm ignored them and make my way to second floor. When I reach Yuuko door my envy began to reach my heart. Those NEET guy are true, for Yuuko, I'm just scapegoat for Narumi absent. Even I'm her brother, I know she hate me like I hate our family.

"Oh…Houtarou."

Misaki appears behind my back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, did Yuuko call you?" I asked.

"Oh…yes, she calls you too," Misaki replied.

Then I opened the door. As usual, cold breeze welcomed our arrival. I take a deep sigh and look at Yuuko cute pouting face.

"How slow!" Yuuko shout, "Houtarou! I have a task for you!" she pointed into my face.

#

Thus, began my first task today. It's still noon and the hot one even not summer. Misaki-san walked beside me cautiously like she is targeted by someone. She wears a cap from Yuuko and tied her long hair in ponytail.

Where we go?

_There are five underground powers in Academy City_, Yuuko said to Misaki, _Hikarizaka-gumi, and NEET Main force, The Revolutionist, the Controller and the Windowless Building. The two later is opposite from the three earlier._

That was rough explanation from her. Honestly, that's not the case. Board Director has hidden agent in entire city that doesn't belong to those five factions. But I don't know who, where or what are they. But the most important thing today is…

"Is that the place?" Misaki pointed towards a certain school building.

Currently we are in district 21. Believe it or not, the only thing you see in this district is overly big dam, Mountain and jungle. But deep in the jungle, there is old school building beside the dam. Maybe it was remnant of Academy City founder. This old school is called 'The unseen Rebellions Building' and always changes according to the leader mood.

One of sniper in third floor waving his hand to me. Even I wouldn't admit it, but because Yuuko connection, my name is as famous as Narumi Fujishima who become hero in certain accident. I give the sniper my thumb and then he shouts my name.

The front door opened slowly. I grab Misaki hand and slip into school gate. What welcomes us is Last Order-san. A hazel colored hair girl with lab coat over her body and a white blouse and jeans. She is the leader of revolutionist. When I look at Last Order-san and Misaki, I found it was quite annoying to look them has similar feature. Like mother, eh?

Misaki who stand beside me is speechless.

"Probably you recognize Misaka face, said Misaka and Misaka with cheerful tone."

Last Order said. How she talks is another unique feature that apparently she had since born. I look at my surrounding and found 5 of her 'sister' stand and pointed gun at me. Did I look suspicious? I asked my self.

"So, who are you?" Misaki ask, "You must now about my father, right?"

"Slowly, Misaki-chan, said Misaka and Misaka as she grab Misaki-chan hand. We will have a cup of tea while this young man goes to another task."

"So I become delivery man again, eh?" I look at Last Order.

Always like this. Because The Revolutionist, Hikarizaka-gumi and NEET main force doesn't believe each other, they send a message through me to guarantee the message is real and had no bad intention.

"No, right now you will go on mission," another voice come.

She was a thin framed girl with tall stature but not as tall as me. Her hair is jet black and she brings two or three flashlight in her belt. Who is her name again…err…

"Yo, Shadow Caster~" I refer to her ability.

But she throws the cute pouting face. Aah…I feel like melting.

"Yozora Hikari, not shadow caster!" that girl corrected but I has no will to remember it.

"So, my mission is…" when I ask, Last Order-san has disappeared.

I make a deep sigh. This going to be long day.

#

"How is Onee-sama?"

Misaki face stiffened. She remembers now, a clone that created from her mother. There is ten thousand or so and they have a wide range network called Misaka Network.

"Don't be so stiff, said Misaka and Misaka while give a cup of tea to Misaki-chan."

"Uhh…" Misaki always weak with tea and cake and now, it seems her mother just sharing her secret to entire Misaka Network.

"Don't worry, Misaka network knows about your food preference, said Misaka and Misaka as she tries to reassure Misaki-chan."

But even that doesn't make Misaki let her guard down.

"How you know it?" Misaki ask it with low voice.

"Once, before Touma-san caught by The Controller, he tell us about his family in England. Answered Misaka and Misaka while drink her tea."

So it's her father, eh? Misaki relaxed a bit. It always makes Misaki feel comfortable when she know her father still care to her. Though the case now is different. Misaki then grab a cake and eat it quickly.

"Slowly, lady said Misaka and Misaka in English."

Then both of them laugh. It's almost like both of them has know longer than 15 minutes. Is it because last order is her aunt biologically? Misaki though.

"So you know my father too?" Misaki then asked.

"We will reach that topic soon, said Misaka and Misaka as she bite her cake,"

Last Order use disturbed face. It's almost like discussion inside her head is in heating now. But Misaki can't read Last Order mind. Or if she can she just will noise from more than 10.000 sisters. Misaki then glance her eyes into this old class. There are so many weapons and something that look like ….

"Is one of you magician?" Misaki asked.

"Hm…yes, why asked? Ask Misaka and Misaka curiously."

"I want to ask something from magic side, if that's possible," Misaki said.

"Um...but Shinobu-chan is not in any side of magic, said Misaka and Misaka as she confuse herself to explain, ah…you must meet her yourself, said misaka and misaka happily."

#

Meanwhile, in district 11. It is district where goods being imported and exported. The security here so tight but because yondaime break the pact with the controller, Hikarizaka-gumi stock for six months was confiscated.

"So, who are again the stupid people who punch one of controller member?" I gave an insinuation towards the wolf face guy beside me.

All of Hikarizaka-gumi member is holding a Desert Eagle Modification gun. It was the cheapest gun in black market. The wolf face guys beside me punch me in the back with grin in his face.

"It's because I can't stand anyone who insult Alice," he said.

"It's great you can beat him before he uses her ability," I said, "The third ability useless anyway if he doesn't touch any electronically device," I added.

"So, will you help me or not?" the wolf face guy said angry.

"Hahaha~ since Last Order has sent me and this shadow caster…"

"Hikari!" the shadow caster interrupted.

"Yes, that's," I ignored her, "We will work, just remember to pay Alice after this."

"It's already paid," the wolf face guys show me a PDA with Soichiro name.

Ah…I forgot to mention, this wolf face guy here is the leader of Hikarizaka-gumi, Yondaime. I look at the shadow caster briefly. She holds her flashlight in both hands. I make a deep sigh.

"I already said it, you can use my light in case you can't cast a shadow," I pat her head and her face is blushing. It's so cute, I thought.

"In three…" Yondaime said, "THREE!" he shouts.

Running through the boxes in the warehouse. Three member of Hikarizaka-gumi that hold big shotgun, Yondaime who held newest edition of GT 103 double barrel, me who held compressed light and the shadow caster who held big scythe from shadow.

Our enemy is just cyborg anyway. I gave a smile and then throw my compressed lights that now become arrow to stab any cyborg on our way. It seems it will be long day before I meet Yuuko.

#

A girl called Arrearage Shinobu is thirteen years old girl with blonde hair and white pale skin. She has cute fang but her aura is the darkest one. Misaki who live in both Magic and ESPer facility terrified by her presence.

"So you are Kamijou Misaki-san, right?" the girl said while silently holding a photo album in her hand.

"I heard you are magician, so I think I might ask your help," Misaki said.

"You are rare case you know, I don't what should I do for you," Shinobu then stand, she is shorter than Misaki but her glare is quiet different from human standard. It's fear and blood, misaki thought.

"Aah…I can guide you, but because I'm an ESPer, I can't do the procedure without harm my internal organ," Misaki said with quick voice.

She remembers everything that Aunt index told to her. Tattoo in her right hand is negating damage from magic she uses. Even Misaki doesn't depend on Magic too much but she feels uncomfortable without it. So, she hopefully wants Shinobu to help.

"It such a pity for Imagine Breaker for receive this kind of spell," Shinobu suddenly touch Misaki right hand. Misaki tremble but Shinobu give her smile, "Last order-sama, I would like to have private talk with Misaki-san," she look at Last Order who just stand in front of door and watching silently.

"Keep your time, said Misaka and Misaka. In case you are in dangerous, Misaka 11444 is in window targeting one of your head, warn Misaka and Misaka while leave the room."

It somehow sounded pretty dangerous from last Order who has pretty face. Then Shinobu look at Misaki's face again.

"I will give you one condition," she said in serious tone.

#

"You skill-out! Stand back!" I shout as I compressed big ball of light in both of my hand. It's not as handful as it seems, "Light in the hole!"

Suddenly, shadow caster behind me blow the compressed light with her shadow scythe. When the lights explode, the effect in the cyborg is blind and stabbed. It's pretty useful weapon, but as I thought, it's tired me.

One of Hikarizaka-gumi member keep my stand in left side while the shadow caster in my right side.

"You never used that technique when battle me," the shadow caster said.

"It's wouldn't be fair for you, right?" I give her smile.

Now, my body is so weak, I sit in corner of store room that we take over successfully. Two trucks with Hikarizaka-gumi symbol began their operation. I just sleep there for a moment and suddenly have a bad dream.

It was me in 11 years old body, with Yuuko in her 7 years old. Both of us sit in the chair while adult surrounding us.

_Aaah…what a pity_

_I thought they will live happily_

_Let's take the young one; we can make her a capable ojou's_

_What about the boy?_

_She can be pretty good director in future._

_They will become Shionji successor._

_"SHUT UP!" I Shout._

Adult and their insolent dream towards children. I hate it. Then someone grabs Yuuko hand and takes her from me. I reach her as far as I can but couldn't get her back. I shout her name and…

"Hoi! Houtaro!" someone pinch my cheek.

I wake up with sweat in entire my face. What happen? Shadow caster face is precisely in front of my face. We silent for a few second and suddenly the girl blushing. I just give her smile. I look at my surrounding. We still in warehouse and I sleep in Shadow caster thigh. What a good pillow, I thought.

"Could you wake up now?" the girl said slowly.

"Sure," after I wake up, suddenly we heard explode sound.

Both of us stand and running out from warehouse and what we found is in messed. One of Hikarizaka-gumi truck has been exploding while a boy that we both know standing there. The sound wave shooter, the seventh. I glared into him angry.

#

**Domo~**

**It's messed, right? I know it. There are so many things that don't appear in first draft. Like Hotarou is Alice brother, Misaki characters that have two sides face, Araragi Shinobu who obviously taken from Bakemonogatari. Anyway, is the opening of war is good enough? **

**Now, any suggestion about Imagine Breaker negating magic damage in ESPer body? I should say it again. I'm not sure by the logic but will keep writing until someone correct me. I'm weak in the logic. Anyway, any grammar mistake will be repaired soon. I promise!**

#

The twin looks at the Academy City from the tallest building in district 7. Their school is as busy as usual but they were not bothered by school. Not now when they almost finish their mission. With binoculars, they look at ground.

The older twin is girls with black hair reach her shoulder and the younger one is boy with blonde hair. They are probably still 16 years old, but the boy holding a gun in both of his hand. After they check a backpack in their back, the girl looks at the ground again.

"Target found!" the girl said, "It's long time we not see father."

"Tch…I hate this city," the boy replied, "When we can take back father, we will leave this city or destroy it."

"Don't be so rush," the girl said, "Hamazura Family is a strategist. You can't rush for anything."

"Hai…hai!" the boy said.

"In three?"

"In three!"

After look at each other, the girl began to manipulate wind that surrounding them. It's not difficult task but since she just receive this ability recently, it's actually quite hard. When it's enough, the girl and the boy jump together, pull the string in their backpack and paragliding down.

"Fatheeeer!" both of them shout.

And then…


End file.
